postvirusriversidefandomcom-20200214-history
Val'kiss
Val'kiss is an odd entity in a single regard. He is no longer what he once was. Val'kiss is a mage but unlike most mages in the world, he has little to no control over his powers. History Val'kiss has from a very young age, been a loner and one to enjoy the pleasures of life on his own. As a kid he would go out exploring the wastelands just to see what he could find and what he could build using the scraps of ruins just laying around, which earned him a Slight reputation as a wrench worker in the tiny town he was surviving in. Then when he hit his developing years his behavior took a slight turn towards riskier endeavors. He started to become a bit of an adrenaline junky; Exploring buildings that creaked with every step and threatened to collapse. Antagonizing Night Terrors just to see if he could get away from them. Val'kiss even went so far as to harass wandering bandits to try and steal their bullets, and light their tents on fire... While the bandits were in them. The adrenaline high started to become what he based his whole life on and he was always looking for something else to give him an edgier buzz. He even started using his engineering talents to help him instead of his town like he had in his younger days. Then his Magic came. And if fed off of his addiction to adrenaline. One of the first effects that he caused with his magic was an acidental mutation that caused him to lose his ability to reproduce. He retains the organs and is capable of intercourse (And being aroused), but he has effectively cut himself from the gene pool unless he can find and learn of the intricate nature of genetics to redevelope the ability to create sperm or eggs. After a few events in his life around this time Val'kiss became a wanderer himself. One of these events was a band of marauders coming through and pillaging the entriety of the town. Val'kiss opted to not travel with his family since he knew the larger populated areas they were heading towards would not suit him. Magic and Sexuality Val'kiss has an unusual form of magic; it feeds off of his adrenaline and allows him to mutate his body to large degrees. The issue is that it is almost completely reflexive and under only limited control. This is something that has scared val'kiss considerably as he's scared of Burning Out since he cannot control his own power. The character can force his body to shift and evolve, but without the help of his overdeveloped adrenal gland, it’s a slower process. When in combat though, afraid, or anything that gets adrenaline pumping, his ability to shift and become a ferocious beast is greatly increased. Gets hit: +1 (2 if it was severe) Adrenaline Gets in a fight with a previous injury: +1 Deal Damage: +1 Adrenaline Is afraid: +3 Adrenaline Outnumbered: +1 Outclassed in a fight: +2 Extended Physical Exertion: +1 Taken by Surprise: +4 Hunting: +1 Each point allows one evolution to take place. They can also be used to increase his physical stats, but for this they must be used for the stat every turn to maintain it. (This is to the scale of the World of Darkness rules set) Sexuality There was a mild side effect to val'kiss because of his sterility and his ability to reshape his body over time. Val'kiss is no longer entirely sure what gender he is, nor his sexuality since he fluctuates from male, to female, to both on ocassion. In this regard he eventually came to the conclusion that he's either a straight male, or a homosexual female. Ironically, Val'kiss still always reffers to himself as a male anyway. Physical Description Val'kiss is often of similar colors, even if his form itself fluctuates. Typically he has long, almost blade-like fingers with overlarge forearms and lower legs. His exoskeleton is a combination of large blue plates, and faint purple accents. The joints between plates show a faint luminescant green color as well, with glowing red markings over select parts of his body. The large eyes that rest almost on the sides of his head allow him to see in all directions but behind him (A change he almost never deviates from when altering his body. he avoids 360 degree vision because his brain has trouble handling the sensory overload and he will end up with a debilitating headache) A habit that sometimes bugs others is that Val'kiss does not wear clothing at any time. He found during his times as a wanderer that they only got in the way, and his body is more than capable of maintaining body temperature without it, he assumes this is a side effect to his ability to mutate, and is often curious on if this is pushing him slowly closer to Burning out. Wealth Val'kiss is best described as being "bloody broke" when it comes to bullets. Having no clothes and only a backpack for years of traveling made it so he didn't really have the luxury of keeping much on him. He would more often just use bullets to just buy food, and then donate whatever else he had for a few favors from people. After all if he ever came to a town a second time, having the reputation was invaluable. In short, he doesn't really care for too terribly much wealth, but he knows he needs some to make it by at least and has been heard saying, "Well, If that's the way it is, I guess I don't have much of a choice."